Venganza
by UCHIH4SPOWER
Summary: "El amor es un simple juego donde solo hay un ganador y un perdedor. Un vil y cruel mentira. Un sentimiento que trae consigo odio, rencor y venganza" ShadAmy/SonAmy Story.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera fic que subo a FF, ya había subido antes este capítulo. Pero perdí mi cuenta anterior y tuve que crearme esta. Espero que la disfruten.

Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que llevare a cabo en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, solo su trama.

Introducción  


Muchas mujeres estaban en la pista de baile, todas con mascarillas, podía distinguir a la princesa María y la princesa Cream; mis mejores amigas, las únicas que tenía, tal vez terminaría casado con una de ellas, no me sorprendería, y a ellas tampoco.

.

También podía distinguir al príncipe Shadow, el hijo del dueño de este castillo, un gran patán. De todos, al que más odiaba era él. Tan hipócrita, tan falso, su aire emanaba egoísmo y maldad, al igual que yo, el formaba parte de una de las familias más codiciadas del planeta, su padre era rey y dueño de muchas tierras, mi padre y el suyo eran muy amigos; pero desafortunadamente no comparto lo mismo con su primogénito.

.

Tails estaba situado a mi lado, tomando un poco de vino, observando muy concentrado a la princesa Cream, era una tristeza que las princesas y los príncipes no pudieran casarse con alguien que no sea de la élite y adineradamente igual a nosotros. Pues sé que, muy dentro de Tails, el la amaba, y ella lo amaba a el; con solo mirarlo se notaba.

.

Reconocí muchas caras, pues sus máscaras no escondían mucho. Mis padres charlaban con unos hombres de aspecto muy importante, pero de sinceridad, no me interesaba. Knuckles, estaba al lado de Shadow, harto de su compañía, tal vez era muy fastidioso y pretencioso para su forma de ser.

.

Lo observe acercarse a nosotros con una cara de fastidio: -Él es... No hay palabras -, dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a Shadow. Hace poco que había iniciado como caballero y guardaespaldas de él, por alguna casualidad, el anterior renuncio muy molesto, al igual que los demás; y nos los culpo, Shadow es simplemente insoportable.

.

-Voy a terminar matándolo -, dijo Knuckles.

.

-Te compadezco. -dijo Tails, él era mi guardaespaldas y mi mejor amigo, su trabajo no era del todo una pesadilla, pero no cuando yo me escapaba, eso sí era una pesadilla el tratar de encontrarme, ¿qué puedo decir? , soy el ser más rápido y hábil sobre un caballo de mi reino, nadie me alcanzaba con respecto a perseguirme en caballo.

.

Después de un buen rato hablando con los chicos, me dirigí al jardín, necesitaba despejarme. Muy pronto mis padres me buscarían esposa, y aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho el casarme con alguien que no amo, tenía que hacerlo; uniría lazos con otros reinos y tendremos más "personas de confianza". Como primogénito del rey tenia esa obligación. No solo yo me casaría, sino también mis hermanos. Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, no quiero que ellos sean infelices, pues sé muy bien que ellos son unos chicos que les gusta ser independientes y libres, no lo opuesto.

.

El jardín simplemente era hermoso, habían varias secciones de rosas de distintos colores, y una sección de plantas curativas, lo que me recordó a Blaze, la enfermera de mi castillo, suponía que Shadow también tenía el suyo, todos los tenían. Camine por los jardines y arranque una pequeña rosa de color rojo, una rosa muy hermosa.

.

-¡HEY! -, dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi.

.

Me volví a ver y encontré a una eriza, tenia aspecto de sirviente, pero con una pequeña mirada pude admirar su hermoso físico. supuse que era una sirvienta; había que admitir que era hermosa: -Me tarde una semana en sembrar todas esas plantas como para que tú vengas a arrancarlas -, dijo la hermosa chica, con las manos a los lados de su cintura, en una postura muy enojada.

.

-Perdón, hermosa dama, pero no pude evitar ver tan hermosa rosa y querer hacerla mía -, dije. Ella me observo y rodó los ojos, dejando a relucir su falta de educación -Rodar los ojos es de mala educación, señorita.

.

-Perdón, mi Lord por ser una plebeya y no saber de las normas de etiqueta, -, dijo haciendo una reverencia, en burla, por primera vez había visto que alguien me tratara con tanto irrespeto y altanería, además de Tails y Knuckles- Solo no arranques nada, ¿Esta bien? -, me dijo. Tal vez la había ofendido, sonreí para mis adentros, tome otra rosa y la arranque.

.

- Una bella flor, para una bella dama -, le dije extendiendo mi brazo ofreciéndole la rosa en modo de disculpa, muchas de las chicas se derretían con ese gesto mío. En cambio, esta miro estupefacta la rosa y de un golpe la tiro al suelo, eso me había sorprendido totalmente.

.

-Te dije que no arrancaras una rosa más -, dijo aún más molesta y más ofendida de lo que estaba, la pequeña eriza rosada se volvió dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose dentro del castillo, de donde había salido. Me le había quedado muy sorprendido al ver su reacción, muchas de las chicas se hubieran derretido o tirado a mis brazos. Ella, en cambio, se enojó por arrancar otra de sus amadas rosas, tal vez le había costado mucho trabajo.

.

Nunca me habían hablado así, y en realidad, no me molestaba. No pude evitar ruborizarme por el hecho de alguien hablándome de ese modo tan poco común, en pocas palabras me emociono su manera de ser; ni Cream o María me trataban así -Hm, que chica tan interesante-, me dije a mi mismo.

.

Había algo peculiar en ella, no era como algunas de las princesas que había conocido. Sus ojos, color esmeralda me atraían, me cautivaban. Ese cabello de un peculiar color rosa me dejaba atónito.

.

Rápidamente corrí hacia donde ella se había ido, y logre alcanzarla. Me pare en frente de ella, tan de repente que sin intención logre asustarla. Ella salto y pego un pequeño grito, por un movimiento, esta casi se cae y antes de caer la tome en mis brazos.

.

Esta tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez esperando una caída, pero al ver que no hubo ningún golpe los abrió, me miro a los ojos y esos grandes ojos esmeralda me cautivaron, tenían un brillo nada normal. Su cara estaba tan roja como un rubí y de golpe me empujo: -¡ERES UN INSOLENTE! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme de esa forma? -, dijo ella exaltada.

.

-Perdón, mi bella... -, fui interrumpido.

.

-¿Solo sabes decir eso? "Perdón, mi bella dama" ¿Eres así con todas? -, dijo de manera irritada.

.

No pude evitar reír por su reacción: -En realidad, a todas las chicas les gusta que les hable así -, dije.

.

-Pues te digo que te ves ridículo hablando así -dijo ella-, tan ridículo como el príncipe Shadow.

.

Por segunda vez, me volvió a sorprender.

.

-¿No sabes quién soy yo? ¿Cierto? -, pregunte. Ella asintió.

.

- El gran príncipe Sonic -dijo con un falso tono de admiración e idolatría, agitando las manos como solía hacerlo cualquier dama que me veía- El gran guapísimo y sensual príncipe -dijo abanicándose con su mano, imitando a una chica.

.

Volví a reír, no era del todo mentira; la mayoría de chicas eran así, unos buitres. Que osada.

.

-Eres igual a los demás, un completo patán -, dijo ella. echando humo en las orejas se fue, esta vez la deje irse. Volví a la fiesta y me acerque a Shadow: -¿Cuánto por la eriza rosada que tienes como sirvienta? -, le dije al oído. El me miro, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. Después capto mi señal y su ceño se frunció más. :-Para ti no hay nada, ella esta en venta -, dijo con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos rubís, lo mire confundido. Muchas veces habíamos cambiado o vendido sirvientes entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no ella? Y mi subconsciente me pregunto: -¿Por qué a ella? , Sonic The Hedgehog-, No lo sé. -¿Me había cautivado?-, Sí. -¿La volvería a ver?-, Por supuesto que sí.

.

-Dame su nombre al menos, Shadow -, le pedí. El me miro a los ojos, un sentimiento cruzo por sus ojos, algo que no podía identificar, ¿Furia?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Irritación?, ¿Qué le pasa?

.

El tardo un rato en sostenerme la mirada y no decir nada hasta que limito decirme: -Amelia Rose -, dijo mirándome a los ojos de manera retadora, ¿Por qué?

.

¿Por qué a Shadow le ponía tenso y enojado hablar de esa eriza? ¿O era yo quien simplemente no le agradaba? Me inclinaba por la segunda.

.

Aunque eso simplemente no me importaba en estos momentos. Volvería a ver a esa eriza, volvería a ver esos osados, cautivadores e inocentes ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que llevare a cabo en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama de dicha historia._

* * *

**I**

Mi cabello era una mugre, mi vestido era un desastre, estúpido Shadow. Estaba en el rió lavando mis ropas, gracias al príncipe me había caído en el barro mientras plantaba unas hierbas curativas para Silver, cuando Shadow paso a toda velocidad en su caballo detrás de mi causándome tremendo susto, haciéndome caer. Agh, cuanto lo odiaba. No se digno a ayudarme, solo se burlo de mi y se fue. Increíble.

_"Muchas gracias, príncipe Shadow"_ – pensé enojada. Ahora estaba restregando mis ropas en un rio, quedando solo en un vestido blanco que solia colocarme debajo, fue lo único que pude salvar.

Después de lavar mis ropas, me desnude y me sumergí dentro del rio. La fría temperatura del agua invadió mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Cosa que me hizo reír. Ya acostumbrada a la temperatura, comencé a nadar. Siempre que venia a este rio era a pensar en mi vida, en las cosas que quería lograr.

_Y en el._

Gracias a la reina Claire no era sirvienta, pues solo era jardinera. La reina me adoraba, mi madre trabajo con ella como sirvientas, eran las mejores amigas. Pero cuando mi madre murió, Claire me acogió, ofreciéndome un hogar. Ella se había casado con el rey, y tuvieron a Shadow. Desde pequeños éramos amigos, y el rey no tenía problema con eso.

Pase mi niñez en el castillo ayudando en todo, para no abusar de la ayuda de la reina y el rey. Ya más adulta, me dedique a cuidar los jardines. Ellos eran completamente solidarios y amables. En muchas ocasiones la reina me conto las numerosas dificultades que enfrentaron ellos al querer comprometerse. El rechazo de los padres del rey –que en paz descansen-, el rechazo de los demás, el temor de los aldeanos a que no manejaran bien el reino, la mala mirada de parte de otros reyes o duques. Pero ellos lograron pasar por encima de ellos y callarles sus bocas.

Pero desafortunadamente, _él_ tenía la misma suerte.

Shadow desde muy pequeño había tenido claro cuales eran sus responsabilidades y obligaciones, como casarse con alguien de la nobleza. Sus padres más que nada querían que el se casara con alguien que de verdad amara, pero luego de tantos problemas que afrontaron ellos, no querían lo mismo para el. La reina muchas veces conto que debido a su compromiso, todos les dieron la espalda. Y sin saber que hacer, sin ayuda de nadie, tuvieron que afrontarlos solos.

Shadow no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, era una persona responsable y dura. El muy bien entendio que tenia una obligación que no podía pasar por alto, y no lo haría. Definitivamente seria un buen rey.

_Pero como te gustaría ser tu su reina, ¿No?_

Cállate.

_Odias la idea de que este con otra, no lo niegues._

Basta.

-Linda espalda -dijo Shadow detrás de mi. Voltee a verlo, mis mejillas ardían y automáticamente tape mis partes íntimas. El me sonreía, esa sonrisa que solo utilizaba conmigo, que solo me la mostraba a mi. Era como un secreto.

_Nuestro secreto._

-¡Ni te Acerques! -advertí, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. El a medida que se acercaba, se desnudaba, hasta quedar solo en pantalones. Me lanzo su camisa y la atrape evitando que cayera en el agua -Tápate - se volteo, dándome tiempo de ponérmela y muy apenada salí. Su camisa me tapaba hasta unos centímetros antes de las rodillas.

-Puedes voltearte –le dije, y siguió mi orden. Por un momento me miro de arriba abajo, culminando con una media sonrisa. Se lanzó al rio de una manera elegante. A los dos segundos salió. Mojado, se veía tan bien.

-Nunca cambias, sigues sonrojándote por todo y sonriendo de la nada, Amelia -dijo.

-Idiota –dije aún más sonrojada, me había quedado viéndolo como una estúpida, de seguro pensaría que soy una degenerada- gracias por empujarme.

-De nada, mi rosa -me guiño el ojo. Se sentó en la orilla del rió y su cara cambio de feliz a seria. Palmeo un poco un espacio a su lado, dándome a entender que me sentara, lo cual hice.

- Amy... – susurro, mirándome a los ojos -Te quiero tanto -dijo, sus ojos brillaban, advirtiendo que lo que estaba apunto de decirme seria algo bastante serio. Pues, el era muy sarcástico y burlón a mi lado, pero las veces que demostraba su cariño hacia mi y tanta seriedad eran un presagio de algo serio -He tenido un día difícil -dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunte, Shadow solo confiaba en mi y en su madre, nosotras éramos las únicas testigos de ese Shadow que nadie conoce. El Shadow juguetón y abierto que siempre esconde en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Llego el momento – dijo, sentí como todo se detenía. Mi corazón latía rápido, al ver mi cara, continuo: -Sally Arcorn, así se llama.

-Shadow.. -me limite a decir.

Yo sabía que Shadow no quería casarse, pero era su deber. Sentí como si hubieran apuñalado mi corazón, a pesar de eso, solo asentí y me quede callada.

-Después de mi cumpleaños, anunciaran el compromiso -siguió hablando, esperando mi respuesta, volví a asentir, callada, fría, vacía. -¡DI ALGO!

-¿Que puedo decir? Te casaras -recordé cuando tenía 9 años. Estábamos aquí, en este mismo lugar. Shadow y yo jugábamos , hasta que me pregunto que era un beso y respondí, muy inteligente: "Es el contacto de dos personas al unir sus labios". Y me beso, allí fue nuestro primer beso.

_Nuestro pequeño secreto._

-Te quiero -dijo. Guardamos silencio, me abrazo; pero, ¿Por qué su contacto me quemaba por dentro?

-Felicitaciones -me limite a decir, definitivamente era mejor una puñalada en el corazón a esto.

Un sonido se oyó en los arbustos, obligando a Shadow a soltarme. Knuckles, su compañero, apareció frente a nosotros.

-La reina te necesita- volteo a verme,- Hola, Amelia –saludo, para volver a mirar a Shadow.

Shadow asintió y beso mi frente -Nos vemos después -dijo. Tomo su ropa y se fue, olvidando su camisa, que la tenia puesta yo. Me vestí y me dirigí al castillo, solo podía imaginarlo, en el altar, besando a quien sea que se Sally Arcorn.

_Sally Arcorn..._

Que nombre tan sencillo para una princesa.

Al llegar al castillo, vi al príncipe Sonic, el pretencioso con el que me había topado hace unas semanas. Asco. El hablaba con Shadow, Shadow no se veía feliz. Sin ser vista, me escabullí al castillo y fui a la cocina, encontrándome con Silver y Scourge discutiendo de cualquier cosa, sentados en los taburetes del mesón mientras que Marie cocinaba.

Scourge al verme, me guiño un ojo y camino hacia mi para darme una nalgada -¿Como estas? , hermanita -pregunto. Solo sonreí. Silver me sonrió y volvió a discutir con Scourge. No nombre el compromiso de Shadow, se que si lo hacia lloraría frente a ellos. Y ellos se preocuparían.

La cena paso tranquilamente, los chicos hablaron sobre la visita de Sonic y su estadía aquí, cosa que me daba igual. Al llegar la noche, me duche y cambie a mi bata, me metí en mi cama, abrazando la camisa de Shadow, olía a el; solo daba vueltas en mi cama, pensando en ese nombre.

_Sally._

Shadow se casaría. Nada sería lo mismo ya.

Escuche unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, un poco somnolienta, prendí una vela y entre. Observe una silueta buscar entre los gabinetes -¿Necesitas ayuda? -la persona se volteo. Era Sonic.

-Leche - me dijo, somnoliento también.

Pase por su lado y busca una botella de leche y alcance un vaso -toma- el tomo el vaso y bebió la leche. Al terminar, tenía un bigote de leche, reí.

El me miro extrañado busco una olla y vio su reflejo, al ver el bigote, se limpió con la manga de su camisa muy apenado. Al parecer, el no estaba al tanto de quien era yo hasta que me miro detenidamente- Bella rosa -dijo sonriendo y la sonrisa iluminada. Se sentía tan raro que el me llamara así, solo Shadow lo hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde -dije.

-No podía dormir, estaba pensando en... huh –dijo, dándome a entender en que no me lo diría.

-Vuelve a dormir- me volví para irme de nuevo a mi habitación, pero el me detuvo.

-Espera -el tomo mi antebrazo y me jalo a una esquina -Vine a verte -susurro. Me sorprendí, ¿quería verme?

-¿Por qué verme a mi? Si es por lo de la rosa, despreocúpate, ya creció otra en su lugar.

-No es por eso, tu actitud me cautivo -sonrió, y recordé la noche que lo conocí. El continúo: -Nadie me había tratado así nunca.

-Pues acostúmbrate -sabía a donde iba esto, el príncipe se aprovechaba de la linda y rebelde sirvienta. Me aleje de el y camine hacia mi habitación.

-Espera -volvió a jalarme- ¿Podemos tener una conversación donde tu no huyas?

-No seré tu amante -aclare. El ahogo una risa.

-No quiero eso contigo -rió. Otro pinchazo a mi corazón ¿Quien querría eso conmigo? Irónico. El noto que sus palabras me habían afectado.

-Eres hermosa, muy -se detuvo y me miro hipnotizado- muy hermosa. Pero no tengo malas intenciones -me dijo.

Mejor. Mucho mejor.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo, mi rosa –De nuevo ese apodo que me recordaba a el -Salgamos mañana, ¿Si? - se había soltado, ya no era el pretencioso del otro día -¿Si? -hizo puchero.

-Esta bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación chocando con alguien, pero sin ver quien era corrí hacia mi habitación. La reina muchas veces había dicho que no le gustaba que deambuláramos por allí tan tarde. Así que asustada, ignore a dicha persona y me fui.

Sin darme cuenta, que esa persona era _el._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que llevare a cabo en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama de dicha historia._

* * *

**II**

Desperté, con mis ojos hinchados y la camisa de Shadow enredada entre mis manos, estaba empapada de lágrimas. Me recordé a mí volviendo a mi habitación y tirándome en la cama llorando luego de hablar con Sonic.

Me cambie y tome mi bolsa y metí la camisa de Shadow allí. Hoy se la devolvería, no tenía sentido tenerla. Fui a la cocina para desearle los buenos días a los chicos pero solo había una nota de Silver: "_Shadow está comprometido_". Wow Silver, descubriste América.

Al salir por la puerta trasera del castillo, vi llegar un carruaje; de donde salía una chica de corto cabello color castaño, grandes y brillantes ojos azules y hermoso cuerpo.

_Sally Arcorn_, supuse.

Esta era recibida por Shadow y sus padres con una reverencia, luego él se le acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios. Otro golpe en mi corazón. Me escabullí en los arbustos para no verlos, evite contacto visual para ese lado del patio y salí por la entrada al pueblo, para comprar las cosas que necesitaría para salir con Sonic.

Compre pan, uvas y jugo de naranja. A donde sea que fuéramos, nos daría hambre ¿no? Volví al castillo y no veía por ninguna parte a Shadow y –según yo- Sally , y menos a Sonic.

Deje las cosas que compre en mi habitación y fui al jardín para regar las plantas. Al llegar, encontré a Sally tomando del codo a Shadow, este la mirada detenidamente, analizandola mientras ella hablaba. Yo estaba frente de ellos, cabizbaja. Shadow noto mi presencia e hizo una mueca. Mientras que Sally me analizo y me señaló con su pequeño abanico.

-¿Ella es la sirvienta de la que me contaste? -dijo ella. Con ese tono, toda su belleza no valía de nada. Pues, mi madre me enseño que la belleza de una mujer se define por su personalidad, no por su imagen.

-¿Perdón?

-Sally... –advirtió Shadow.

-Soy la prometida de Shadow –aclaro- ¿Comprendes?

Y me di cuenta: "_¿Ella es la sirvienta de la que me contaste?_" ¿Una simple sirvienta?, ¿Shadow le dijo eso? Bueno, no era del todo mentira, solo soy una sirvienta. Pero también soy su mejor amiga.

-Tranquila, su majestad. Lo sé muy bien -baje mi mirada. Estaba herida, Shadow lo noto y me miro. No podía articular alguna palabra. Me forcé a pensar que solo lo hacía porque era su obligación, que no lo hizo apropósito. Pero eso no me hacía sentir bien.

-Deberías agradecer que la reina te tuvo compasión y te dio hogar -volvió a hablar a ella.

No. Yo para Shadow era nada. Una simple sirvienta. Y supuse, que todos estos años estuve siempre aprovechando de la ayuda de la reina, pero eso no significaba que sería la amiga de su hijo y menos amiga de la familia.

-Sí, su majestad -asentí, Shadow estaba a punto de decir algo pero las palabras no lograban salir de mis labios- Si me permiten, iré a hacer mis deberes, hasta luego, princesa -hice una reverencia delante de ella. Lo que hizo que ella abriera su abanico y tapara con el una amplia sonrisa - Y hasta luego, su majestad -espete las últimas dos palabras como una ofensa a Shadow e hice una reverencia. Sabia cuanto odiaba que lo llamara así.

Luego de esto camine, alejándome de ellos, pasándome de largo a la reina y rey que al notar las lágrimas en mis ojos me miraron preocupados, pero me fui con paso apresurado.

Salí del castillo, dirigiéndome al bosque, al río. El único lugar tranquilo aquí, el escondite de Shadow y mío.

_Nuestro secreto._

Me senté en la orilla y me eche a llorar, metí mis pies allí. Tal vez era hora de irme del Reino, tal vez era hora de irme y buscar pareja, olvidándome de una buena vez de Shadow.

Él no me quería.

_Por supuesto que no, solo eres una sirvienta, tonta. Una inútil sirvienta._

El no poder hacer nada me enojaba. Yo no podía hacer nada. No podía quejarme, ni hablar.

Saque mis pies del rio y me devolví al reino. Ignore a Scourge y Silver y me fui a mi habitación, tome la camisa de Shadow y me dirigí a su habitación, toque y la puerta abrió rápidamente. Era Shadow, estaba solo.

-Tome, su majestad –espete, lanzándole la camisa a la cara. Tal vez corría el riesgo de que me cortaran la cabeza por hablarle en ese tono al primogénito del rey. Pero justo en estos momentos no podía interesarme menos mi vida. Nunca había tratado así a Shadow, pero después de lo de Sally, empezaría a tratarlo como la persona que es. - Gracias por prestármelo.

-Amelia, deja de lla...- me volví y me fui, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, ya yo no era nada, nada en la vida de Shadow.

Volví a mi habitación y tome mi bolso junto con las cosas que compre y salí. Sonic me esperaría en cualquier momento para ir, y no por Shadow le cancelaria nuestro encuentro. Al salir lo encontré, apoyado en la pared frente de mi habitación, vacilando.

-Escuche lo que dijo Sally -se limitó a decir.

Se acercó a mí y me encerró en un agradable y familiar abrazo. Me estaba consolando, sin ninguna idea de cuando empecé a llorar, el acuno mi cara con sus manos.

¿Qué hacia el consolándome? Apenas lo conocía, tal vez él era el único que había caído en lo que sentía por Shadow y comprendió.

-Vamos -tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos fuera del castillo. Gracias a Dios, no toleraría un segundo más allí. Fuimos a un lugar en el pueblo, un festival.

Sonic pago dos entradas y entramos, vi a payasos y bufones. Juegos y algunos juegos de azar.

Sonic y yo entramos al salón de los espejos, me mire. Mi figura se distorsionaba, mi cabeza era chiquita, pero mi cuerpo gordo y grande. Nada comparado al de la princesa Sally. Sonic me miro y noto lo que corría por mi mente -Eres tan perfecta, las demás rosas te tienen envidia. -me susurro al oído, posando sus manos en mis hombros. Eso me había hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en Shadow.

Al salir del festival, ya era mediodía, fuimos al bosque y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, en silencio. Sonic se quitó su capa roja –muy llamativa para mi gusto, en realidad- y la puso en el suelo, tomo mi bolso y saco toda la comida.

-Pensaste en todo -dijo sonriendo, sabía que le daría hambre. Después de comer hablamos de cosas al azar. Sobre mi edad, su edad, nuestros cumpleaños, nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Y que eres de Shadow? -pregunto al fin.

Suspire - Su madre y la mía, trabajaban en el castillo del padre de Shadow, que en ese entonces era príncipe, nuestras madres fueron muy buenas amigas. Y el rey tenía un amorío con Claire, la mama de Shadow. Claro que el abuelo de Shadow estaba en contra e hizo todo lo posible para separarlos. En ese entonces, hubo un ataque al reino, donde el abuelo de Shadow murió, y en el testamento decía que el hijo mayor seria coronado, ósea, el rey Dark. El padre de Shadow se sentía un tanto aliviado por poder elegir con quien casarse, ya que sus padres habían muerto y ahora tenía todo el derecho de casarse con quien quisiera. Ya sabes, lo de casarse con gente de la misma altura no es una ley, pero es importante ya que refuerza los lazos entre reinos. Pero el ignoro eso y se casó con Claire. Mi mama ya a mis 5 años enfermó y murió. La reina me ofreció hogar desde pequeña y desde entonces me criaron como amiga de la familia.

-Ósea, desde niña conoces a Shadow.

-Si, pero al parecer el no piensa lo mismo, al parecer no me considera su amiga.

-Pues, Shadow es un idiota -dijo Sonic, tirandose en el suelo y recostando su cabeza en mis muslos, como si fuera una almohada; la sangre hervía en mis mejillas y él lo noto -Tranquila, no te hare nada -me guiño el ojo.

-Bueno... -me límite a decir.

-Eres cómoda. De lugar de ser jardinera, ¿Por qué no te vuelves en mi almohada personal? –dijo. Estalle en risas, lo que hizo que me mirara confundido – Lo digo en serio.

Tenía que admitir, que esa tarde había sido tranquila. Y Sonic no era el escandaloso, pretencioso que pensaba que era, hasta llegue a pensar que podríamos ser amigos. Luego de hablar un rato, volvimos al castillo. Al llegar, la princesa Sally vino hacia nosotros.

-Príncipe Sonic -dijo en tono seductor- que gusto verlo. ¿Qué? Quede boquiabierta de la mirada y manera de hablar tan descarada que estaba utilizando Sally para dirigirse a Sonic, ¡Estaba comprometida!

-Hola, Sally -devolvió el, secamente.

Sally deslizo su mirada de Sonic hacia mí y frunció el ceño, dejando al olvido todo rastro de seducción que había antes -¿Tu que haces aquí? Tienes deberes, sirvienta -espeto.

-Sally, déjala. Es mi amiga -me defendió Sonic.

-Una oportunista, será. Aprovecho que su madre era la mejor amiga de la reina para venir aquí y tener lujitos.

-Basta, Sally -dijo Sonic.

-Ve a trapear suelos. -me dijo- Y ve acostumbrándote a mí, muy pronto esto será mío.

-Prefiero morir de hambre que trabajar para una pe... -Sonic me tapo la boca y me saco de ahí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, me soltó cuando ya habíamos dejado bien lejos a Sally echando humos atrás.

El me miro un largo rato y para luego estallar en risas como loco.

-No puedo creer que estuviste así de cerca de ofender a Sally -río Sonic - eres mi heroína.

-¿Porque? -pregunte.

-Todos la odian, vive insinuándosele a todo el mundo, inclusive a mí. Pero le di a entender mi desprecio hacia ella -Reí.

Luego de un rato de risas con Sonic, me fui a mi habitación, y me tire en la cama, Sonic... tenía un nuevo amigo, sonreí. Adoraba a Sonic, en todo el dia me demostró ser amable y considerado y un poco orgulloso, pero, ¿Quien no lo es?

Sonic había logrado que olvidara todo el asunto de Shadow, eso me hacía feliz.

Llego un punto en que no podía dormir, y decidí caminar por los alrededores del castillo, pasando por el cuarto de shadow. Vacile. No. No me acercaría, pase de largo y oí voces en la sala de estar.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, en cunclillas me acerque y escuche. Eran la reina y Sally.

-Me gustaría hacer a Amelia mi dama de compañía, y llevarla a mi reino -dijo Sally.

-Pero Sally, no puedo -dijo Claire- Ella es parte de la familia, de mi familia.

-No, no lo es -camino- Ahora yo lo soy, ¿ O No le importaría que otros reinos supieran que la reina mantiene una sirvienta como si fuera su hija? Se vería horrible -dijo Sally.

-Sally, basta.

-No le hare nada, solo la hare mi compañera, alguien con quien hablar.

-Si necesitas compañía y alguien que te hable, cómprate un perico. Admite que haces esto solo para alejar a Amelia de Shadow. Estas consciente de sus sentimientos y quieres alejarla. –espeto la reina.

-A mi papa no le gustara saber que ustedes son malos conmigo.

Oh no. Sally chantajeaba a la reina, ¿Para tenerme como su dama? No podía dejar que esto sucediera, y menos por algo tan trivial como una sirvienta. Durante mi salida con Sonic en una ocasión me nombro a los padres de Sally y su gran poder y riqueza.

Simplemente no dejaría que esa chica arruinara todo el esfuerzo de la reina y el rey.

-Por mí no hay problema -dije entrando e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Amelia... –susurro impresionada la reina.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -le pregunte a Sally. Daria todo por no arruinar los planes de alianza de la reina y el rey.

-Mañana en la mañana, empaca todas tus cosas -dijo.

La reina no dijo nada, solo me miró y negó con la cabeza. No me despediría de nadie, todo es mejor así, no me gustan las despedidas.

-¡Qué bien! Tendré una nueva compañera -chillo Sally.

La reina me miró y camino fuera de la habitación y al pasar a mi lado, susurro: -Te sacare de ese lugar, y volverás aquí -luego, se fue, sin decir más.

Qué manera la de los reyes vender o regalar a sus esclavos, era extraño. Estaba feliz, me iría y le facilitaría las cosas a Shadow, pero decepcionada de que ella fuera mi nueva jefa.

_¿Porque a mí?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que llevare a cabo en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama de dicha historia.

* * *

**III**

Ya mis ropas estaban empacadas y me dirigía al carruaje de Sally, me había encargado de que me fuera lo suficientemente temprano para evitar despedirme de Shadow y Sonic. Prometiendoles a Scourge, Silver y Marie que volvería pronto. Luego me despedí del rey y las reina, ella me prometió recuperarme que todo saldría bien, que solo que tenia que esperar. Unos minutos antes me había contado que usualmente Sally cambiaba su dama de compañía cada mes y en algún momento ella lo haría conmigo, así que tendría que esperar un largo y desesperante mes para volver.

Silver prometió escribirme para mantenerme al tanto de las cosas, seria duro dejar a Silver, el era mi mejor amigo, pero el muy sabia que volvería. Me evitaría la despedida a Shadow, muy bien se que seria incomodo y simplemente no podría irme. Por otro lado estaba Sonic, pues a el lo echare de menos, y se que si me evito despedidas, podre irme en paz.

-¡VAMOS! -, dijo Sally dentro de su carruaje. Me dirigí al carruaje a paso lento. Pensé que no seria tan difícil irme, pero eso era una vil mentira. Se sentía como si me arrebataran una parte de mi corazón, pero consolaba la idea de que pronto volvería. Al subirme, me senté frente a ella. El carruaje comenzó a moverse y poco a poco nos alejamos del castillo, un sentimiento de soledad me invadió, pero haría esto-Siéntate derecha.

Mire a los lados para ver a quien le hablaba y me di cuenta que era a mi, me senté derecha.

-De ahora en adelante, te vestirás bien, tendrás clases de buenos modales y me acompañaras a todos lados -me dijo- ninguna dama mía se mostrara a mi lado con esas fachas –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, dirigiéndome por ultimo una mirada de asco- que te quede claro, hago esto para alejarte de Shadow y Sonic.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Alejarme de ellos?

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunte.

-Me he dado cuenta que Shadow se siente ligeramente atraído por ti, y Sonic también -se detuvo, no tenia razones de hacer esto, ella no era nada de el - simplemente protejo su reputación.

Oh, eso dolió, "su reputación". Pero no la dejaría.

-¿Su reputación o tu compromiso? –le dije, altanera.

-Eso no te incumbe –me dijo, luego me sonrió de tal manera que me provoco golpearle la cara hasta quitarle esa sonrisa – Me temo que eres un simple sirvienta. Mi Shady no esta a tu alcance, y Sonic tampoco ¿Comprendes? -pregunto, abrí mi boca para responderle y me interrumpió- de ahora en adelante solo responderás "si" o "no", y solo hablaras cuando te lo pida.

El colmo.

-Si, Sally -dije.

-SU MAJESTAD.

-Si, SU MAJESTAD -corregí.

Un mes, me dije, solo un mes.

Había pasado una semana, una semana muy larga. Cada que podía, Sally me restregaba en la cara todo lo que hacia con Shadow. Silver, como me prometió, me escribía. Y justamente cada dos días, al mediodía, me llegaba una carta de el narrando todos los acontecimientos del castillo. Me contó que por mi ausencia, asignaron a Scourge como encargado del jardín, lo cual le dolía a Silver, porque Scourge no tenia ni idea de cuidar un jardín, también me contó que Shadow estaba muy serio y apartado durante toda la semana; por otra parte, Sonic me buscaba y se preguntaba porque me había ido.

Le había pedido a los chicos, al rey y la reina que no le dijeran donde estaba, durante toda la semana, me sentí mal, Sally era insoportable, hubiera preferido mil veces a cuidar a Scourge que a ella. Simplemente, era horrible.

-¡DERECHA! -gritaba la tutora de buenas modales, estaba caminando con un libro sobre la cabeza, para equilibrarme y tenia que estar derecha, pero era imposible. Ella camino hacia mi y me enderezo la espalda. Auch, Sally me miraba y tapaba su risa con su abanico, ya un gesto muy común en ella, refugiarse en su abanico.

-¡PERO NO PUEDO! -respondí, discutiendo con la tutora, ella tomo el libro de mi cabeza y lo lanzo al suelo en un gesto enojado.

-¡ESTA NIÑA NO TIENE REMEDIO! -me observo- es igual que un caballo indomable -camino alrededor de mi - grosera, mal educada, contestona -se detuvo frente a mi- y simplona.

Otra apuñalada, salí corriendo de la sala de estar con lagrimas en los ojos, antes de irme, pude notar a Sally mirándome con , ¿Tristeza? Tal vez si, pero lo dudaba, ella me odia por simplemente robarme a sus "novios". Durante toda la semana, vi clases con esa tutora. Y cada clase era los mismo. Discusiones, y quejas sobre mi velocidad de aprendizaje.

Corrí por el largo pasillo, sentí que choque con alguien, y lo único que sentí fue un golpe en el trasero. Abrí mis ojos y una eriza de color rosa, un poco despeinada, estaba delante de mi. Era bastante hermosa, llevaba un vestido y por la tiara, supe que era princesa.

-Oh, perdón, cariño, ¿Te has hecho daño? -ella se agacho y me tendió la mano, amable.

-Gracias -dije, tomando su mano y apoyándome para levantarme -perdón, su majestad.

-Tranquila -rió nerviosa- yo también venia apurada, tengo una cita para tomar te con la princesa Sally -sonrió, pero su cara feliz se desvaneció al ver los rastros de lagrimas de mis ojos -¿Algo sucedió? ¿Puedo ayudar?

-No, no. Es que soy la nueva dama de Sally, y es difícil -dije limpiándome la cara y sonriendo falsamente.

-Bueno, me llamo Sonia, Sonia The Hedgehog -me tendió su manos y la tome sacudiéndola -Yo soy Amelia Rose, pero todos me dicen Amy -dije, presentándome.

-¡SONIA! -llamo la voz de un chico detrás de nosotras, ella rió nerviosamente y se fue corriendo -¡ADIÓS, AMY! ¡UN GUSTO CHOCAR CONTIGO! -me despedí con una seña y camine hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar, me tire en mi cama, luego me asome por la ventana. Vi un carruaje, se parecía al de Sonic. De pronto, vi a Sonic salir, con Tails, su caballero. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me quede pasmada viéndolo desde la ventana. Sonic miraba el castillo y su mirada se dirigió a mi ventana, donde estaba yo, antes de que me viera, cerré las cortinas rápidamente.

Oh Dios. ¿El que hacia aquí? Recordé a Sonia, y me di cuenta...Sonia, Sonic.

Sonia...Sonic.

Oh, por Dios ¡SONIA ERA SU HERMANA! Golpee mi cabeza contra la ventana suavemente - Eres tan estúpida -me dije. El había venido a tomar el te con Sally. Abriendo mi puerta y sacando la cabeza para mirar a los lados, vi que no hay nadie, así que salí corriendo lo mas que pude para salir del castillo. Tenia que salir, seria muy problemático si el llegara verme aquí.

No era evitar a Sonic, era evitar explicaciones.

¿Cierto?

Fui al jardín, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie allí, me senté debajo de un árbol, tomando aire, mi respiración se regularizo. Me tire en el piso y mire el cielo. Oh, querido Dios, ¿Por que me haces esto a mi? Desde donde yo estaba se podía ver a Sally tomar te en el balcón con Sonia, llegando Sonic con ellas saludando educadamente y sentándose a su lado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, relajándome. Sally no le diría que estoy aquí, no le conviene. Y no soy tan importante para Sonic como para que me vaya a buscar por todo el castillo si se llega a enterar de que estoy aquí, ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Estoy perdida.

Permitiendo que los sonidos de los animales llegaran a mis oídos, me relaje, llegando al punto de quedarme dormida. Un sonido en los arbustos me despertó, al abrir mis ojos, un erizo verde estaba sobre mi, mirándome muy entretenido. Pegue un grito del susto.

-No es de señoritas quedarse dormidas en los jardines ajenos, ¿sabia usted? -me dijo, quitándose de encima mientras me sentaba.

-No es de caballeros quedarsele viendo fijamente a una dama mientras duerme tranquilamente, ¿sabia usted? - le replique.

-Lo siento, mi hermosa dama -el se echo a un lado y me miro - soy Manic The Hedgehog, ¿y usted?

-Amelia Rose -dije, limpiando mi vestido.

El abrió sus ojos, atento -Amelia, ¿la dama de Sally? - asentí. El me tendió la mano y la tome, sacudiéndola.

-Un gusto -, dije. Al mirarlo bien, vi que tenia un gran parecido a Sonic, mire su cabeza, tenia una pequeña corona. Genial. Otro hermano de Sonic. Al parecer Sonic estaba por todos lados. A cualquiera lado que iba, lograba topaba con algo relacionado a el.

El se sentó a mi lado, me miro,- ¿Y como se siente ser compañía de Sally? -, pregunto.

-Una pesadilla -, el rió, no era un chiste, tal vez para el si, ya que no era el que pasaba todo el día con Sally.

-Eres hermano de Sonic, ¿no? -, pregunte, el asintió. Genial, -¿Podrías no decirle donde estoy? En estos momentos no deseo verlo.

El me miro, y sonrió -Comprendo, no le diré. Si se llega a enterar, no sera por mi, te lo prometo.

-MANIC! -, grito una voz masculina. Sonic. Manic me sonrió, se despidio. Me levante y me aleje un poco, no sea que Sonic se acercara y me encuentre. Camine hacia otro lugar, no tan lejos, ni tan cerca. Pero era un lugar que me permitía observar lo que hacia Sonic, allí estaban Sonia y Manic al lado de Sonic.

-Muy bien, Sally. Me canse de tus juegillos y de actuar, ¿Donde esta? -, pregunto el, no muy feliz.

-¿Dónde esta que? –fingió Sally, sabia exactamente de que hablaba, de mi.

-Ella, Sally. No finjas conmigo. Se que la trajiste aquí –respondió el.

-Oh, hablas de la pelirrosada fastidiosa –dijo ella, como si estuviera hablando de una mascota o una prenda que no le gustada -, ¿que le ves a ella? Es una simple sirvienta, agradéceme que hago esto por tu reputación.

-No haces esto por nuestra reputación, lo haces porque estas enamorada de Sonic y te duele ver que una chica con menos posibilidades que tu conquiste a mi hermano y tu no -, dijo Sonia, allí se veía completamente diferente a la chica que trate hace un rato. Manic reía en silencio, y Sonic estaba callado, mirando a los ojos a Sally, esperando una respuesta e ignorando los comentarios de su hermana.

-En fin, nunca la encontraras, ella no saldrá de donde esta sin que yo se lo ordene. Fueron las condiciones -dijo Sally – Y ustedes, -miro a los hermanos de Sonic- pueden irse, chusmas. Déjenme con Sonic, esto no les incumbe.

-¿A quien te crees que le llamas chusma?cMaldita pe... -se arremango las mangas del vestido y fue hasta Sally pero Manic la detuvo tomándola de las caderas, mientras esta hacia una pataleta, tratando de alcanzar a Sally.

-Sally, ¿Por que haces esto? -pregunto Manic, ya serio. Alejando cualquier rastro de diversión en su rostro. Sonic guarda silencio,- ella es la mejor de Shadow, le estas haciendo daño a el.

-Ella se le insinuaba a mi prometido -dijo Sally. Yo miraba completamente atónita la conversación tensa entre ellos. Sonia estaba a punto de estallar, en un momento, Manic la soltó y Sonia fue hasta Sally- Eres una idiota. Hable con Amy, y se ve como una persona incapaz de tirarsele encima a tu "prometido" -dijo Sonia - TU estas celosa de que alguien tan humilde como Amy, pueda tener mas pretendientes que tu, porque tus razones ya son obvias. Celos.

Sally alzo su mano para darle una bofetada a Sonia, ella ni se inmutaba de su lugar, manteniendo su posición. Contuve la respiración, no podían estar discutiendo por mi. Sonic con velocidad detuvo la mano de Sally , agarrándola fuertemente - ¡Sonic! ¡Me haces daño! ¡suéltame! -decía Sally, forcejeando a Sonic para que la soltara.

-Nadie le levanta la mano a mi hermana. NADIE -, dijo Sonic. Este empujo a Sally, haciéndola casi caer, esto ya no era por mi. Era por el hecho de que Sally tratara de agredir a Sonia. Salí de los arbustos y fui hasta ellos, Sonia y Manic me miraban, felices y sorprendidos. Pero Sonic, el, el me miraba enojado, furioso. Si yo no hubiera escapado, Sonia no hubiera retado a Sally, y Sally no le levantaría la mano. Y su relación con Sally no seria tan tensa como antes. Su enojo ya no iba dirigido a Sally. Lo sabia, lo leía en sus ojos. Su enojo era por mi.

-Sonic, estoy bien -le dije- puedes irte tranquilo.

El seguía mirándome, molesto.

-Sonic, vayámonos... -dijo Manic, jaloneando de su brazo.

Sonia, vino hacia mi y se despidió, luego, fue hacia Sally, estas se quedaron viendo la una la otra de manera despectiva, luego Sonia le dio una bofetada.

-Esto es para veas que a mi nadie me alza la mano -le dijo, luego, esta se fue a su carruaje, siguiendo a sus hermanos, despidiéndose con una seña a mi. Sonic, en cambio, me miraba desde el carruaje serio, enojado.

No solo se había arruinado la relación entre dos importantes reinos por mi culpa, también había arruinado mi relación con Sonic.

Y ahora me preguntaba.

Si Sonic reacciono así, ¿Cómo sera con Shadow?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonic no me pertenece, sino a SEGA, blah blah blah_

* * *

**Cap IV**

Dos semanas ya.

Sally se vestía y se maquillaba, mientras yo simplemente estaba sentada en su cama, esperando a que terminara.

Dos semanas ya; dos semanas en este sufrimiento. Silver aún me enviaba cartas, contándome una pelea histérica que tuvieron Shadow y Sonic, al parecer por Sally. Que ahora Sonic había tomado la costumbre de visitar a Shadow casi todos los días. Silver decía que en la mayoría de sus visitas discutían de manera acalorada, donde medio reino los escuchaba.

Durante toda la semana siguiente a la ultima visita de Sonic a Sally, ella se la desquito conmigo a cada rato que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerme enojar o pasar vergüenza sea con un comentario para desprestigiarme o muy bien sobre Shadow. Esto era peor que cuando Scourge por error cayó por todas mis rosas y las estropeo.

Me preguntaba: ¿Será Sally feliz con esto del matrimonio?, ¿Estará ella consciente del odio que se esta generando en mi hacia ella?

Por Dios, nadie es feliz así,casarse con alguien que no amas, vivir con alguien que no te agrada, siendo odiada por todos. Me daba algo lastima por ella.

Al final, ella tenia su corazón... ¿Cierto?

Estaba feliz de saber que yo no sufriría eso, pues, yo tenía la libertad de casarme con quien quiera o vivir de la manera que deseara.

Uff pero que hipócrita, vives con una princesa estando obligada por ella misma y nisiquiera se te es permitido acerca con intenciones románticas a la persona que amabas, quien también era príncipe.

Pensé en Shadow y me dio un vuelco en el estómago. Yo lo amaba. Lo amaba. Quería ser de el y que el fuera mio. Pero, ¿El quería que me perteneciera? ¿Estaba el al tanto de mis sentimientos? ¿Los correspondía?

Claro que no. Por eso le dijo a Sally que eras sólo una sirvienta, tonta.

Sally se pintaba los labios y hacia un puchero frente el espejo. Ella era voluptuosa, hermosa y rica. Si le reemplazáramos su actitud egoísta y tonta, podría llega a ser una gran persona.

Yo era todo lo opuesto. ¿Yo en que le beneficiaras a Shadow? No tengo nada. Que idiota soy.

Hoy Sally iría un baile, obviamente quería llevarse a su dama, de verdad, esperaba que Sonic o Shadow estén allí. Los extrañaba.

Hace unos días que salia había recibido la invitación de la familia The Rabbit, un baile en el que, según ella, asistirían la mayoría de las princesas y príncipes a causa del cumpleaños de la hija menor del rey, la princesa Cream.

Se me hacia extraño, sobretodo porque este seria mi primer baile. Me sentía nerviosa, nunca pasaba de observar desde el jardín a las personas bailando con deslumbrantes vestido y con hermosa música clásica de fondo. Era algo que realmente me causaba curiosidad y anhelo. Muchas veces vi a Shadow bailar con variedades de princesas; todas eran hermosas, por supuesto.

_Personas a su altura_, pensaba yo.

Luego de un silencio incomodo y tenso en el carruaje, llegamos. Desde afuera del castillo se podía apreciar la belleza de dicho y la dulce melodía que se entonaba dentro de este. El castillo era tan grande y hermoso, inclusive llegue a pensar que era mas bonito que le de Shadow, pero no. El castillo de Shadow era hermoso y grande, con un estilo algo tenebroso y a veces te daba la sensación de que te perderías. Pero eso mismo lo hacia bello e interesante.

Nos recibió una pequeña coneja, la princesa Cream. Ella era igual de genial y amable que Sonia, había tenido el gusto de verla -de lejos- en sus escasas visitas a Shadow. Podía decir que no era nada comparada con Sally. Una digna princesa.

Luego de felicitarla y presentarnos, decidimos ir a la pista de baile, que también era grande y me causaba un poco de pánico. Había mucha gente. Me desilusione al no ver ningún rastro ni pista de Shadow o Sonic. Tal vez sabían que Sally vendría, y por lo tanto yo también, tal vez por eso no vinieron. Tal vez me estaban evitando, la ultima vez que Sonic y yo nos vimos, no fue nada bonito.

Pero en fin, el hecho era que ninguno de los dos estaba.

Me senté en una mesa, viendo a Sally presumir su vestido con otras y algunas veces ver como algunos de los príncipes buscaba sacarla a bailar, pero ella los rechazaba recalcando su compromiso. Observe a los príncipes, en su mayoría, aburridos, sentados o muy bien comiendo. Igual de aburridos que yo.

Una mano rozo mi hombro. Suplique que fuera Shadow. Pero mi sorpresa se arruino al buscar su peculiar mirada y encontrarme con un desconocido. Era un chico de cabello blanco, alto, ojos rojos, un tanto guapo. Lindo.

-Hola, ¿Aburrida? -dice sentándose a mi lado en un asiento vacío.

-Muy aburrida. -dije- tal vez si hubiera gente que yo conociera, seria divertido.

-Pues, no siempre se le puede complacer todo a las damas.

-Exacto -le otorgue,-¿Y que haces aquí? -pregunte.

-Estoy igual de aburrido. Gente hipócrita e interesada. -dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Sally y la gente que la rodeaba- Ella me desespera.

_Dímelo a mi._

-Ella es tan... estresante -prosiguió - todos la detestan.

Por un momento, volví a sentir lástima por ella. Nadie merecía estar solo y ser odiado. Nadie. Si, nisiquiera Sally.

-¿No haz pensado que tal vez ella solo se siente sola y abandonada por todos? -dije.

El se quedo callado. Mirándome fijamente, analizando lo ultimo que había dicho. Luego se levanto sin mas y se fue. Probablemente se había enojado, algo que había aprendido de la gente de alta sociedad es que nunca les gustaba ser contradecidas.

Durante unos minutos, todos se miraba normal. Pero sentí un mal presentimiento de repente, y antes de poder decir algo, las luces del gran salón se apagaron, todos quedamos a ciegas, se podían escuchar gritos de angustia y entre ellos trataba de buscar el de Sally. Camine, a ciegas, toque a varias personas, pero duro muy poco todo porque la luz volvió de la nada.

Un grupo de caballeros de armadura oscura rodeaban a las princesas, otro a los príncipes, y uno me apuntaba en la espalda con su espada. Estábamos rodeados.

-¡Amy! -grito Sally. Voltee a verla, se encontraba lejos de mi, en un pequeño grupo de princesas -¡Oye, no me apuntes con eso! ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo? -le escuche gritarle a un caballero.

Suspire, me alegraba saber que a pesar de la situación, ella siempre fuera "humilde".

Un hombre, que para mi sorpresa, era muy parecido Shadow, entro al gran salón. Sus cabello llevaba franjas parecidas a la de Shadow y su padre, pero estas eran gris verdoso. El paso por mi lado, me observo durante un minuto que pareció ser una eternidad. Su mirada mostraba curiosidad, sorpresa y enojo, se acerco un poco mas a mi y me tomo por el mentón fuertemente, analizándome detalladamente -Tu...- murmuro.

-¡Jefe!- llamo uno de los caballeros, haciendo que su atención se desviara de mi y se alejara para mirar a los demás secuestrados.

-Soy Mephiles The Hedgehog, -se presento- presiento que ninguno de ustedes, pubertos caprichosos, no me conocerán. Esperaba ver algunos reyes aquí, pero supongo que esto se trata de una simple fiesta de niños -dijo con desdén. Luego volvió a dirigirse ante mi y me miro, una media sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Me asegure de dedicarle mi mejor desprecio que tenia.

-Espero que esto sirva de advertencia para sus padres -dijo, y antes de que pudiera buscar el sentido a su frase, a una invitada por el brazo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El la empujaba y ella caía al suelo, y antes de que ella pudiera moverse, el desenvaino su espada y le atravesó el corazón con esta.

Todos gritaron. Miraba con pánico y frustración la escena, sin entender aun lo que sucedía. ¿Era esto un secuestro? ¿Que buscaba ese hombre? El caballero frente a mi, se veía fuerte. Habían mas de 11 caballeros. ¿Cómo podría con ellos? ¿Como podría salir de aquí? Tenia que pensar parido.

En un momento, todos voltearon a ver al jefe, incluso el joven frente a mi. Tome ventaja y corrí como si se me fuera a acabar la vida. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas y el largo vestido me permitían, llegue al jardín, pero sentía los pasos de dos o mas caballeros detrás de mi, me estaban siguiendo.

Mi necesidad de esconderme y la desesperación me hicieron tirarme en los arbustos, pero caí sobre alguien-¡Auch! - me queje.

-Shhh -el desconocido me tapo la boca con su mano, haciéndome callar. Luego de un segundo, escuche a los guardias pasar frente a nosotros y quejarse para luego irse. Al voltearme me tope con unos ojos rojos mirándome. Por un momento pensé que por acto de Dios y los ángeles, era Shadow. Pero me equivoque, era aquel chico de cabello blanco con el que había hablado antes.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, me quite de encima de el y hablo.

-Tenemos que buscar la forma de sacarlos - me susurro.

-¿Pero como...? -me puso frente a mi cara una pequeña bola - ¿Que es? -dije arrebatandosela de las manos y mirandola con curiosidad.

-Es una bomba, al tirarla, bota humo -explicó- solo se las tiramos, los despistamos y los sacamos de allí.

-¿Y como haremos...? -me interrumpió.

-Me encargare de los guardias, mientras, tu sacas a todos. Entraremos por el ducto del castillo y la tiraremos. Espero que no sean muy pequeños y nos permitan pasar.

Llevamos a marcha el inexperto plan y decidimos entrar. Dijo que había un ducto, que llevaba al gran salón, si íbamos por ahí, tirábamos la bomba y los sacábamos.

El entró primero, yo luego. Nos arrastramos por el ducto, era largo y pequeño, y sentía que me asfixiaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte. El llevaba la bomba en su mano, al llegar cerca del gran salón me miro. Asintió, y tiro la bomba.

Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de humo y gritos. El chico pateo la cerquilla del ducto haciéndola volar, para luego nosotros poder salir.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y varias pisadas, al dispersarse el humo, solo estaban las princesas tiradas en el suelo, tosiendo. Los chicos les cubrían las bocas. Pero para sorpresa nuestra, los malos se habían ido.

-¡HERMANO! -grito la princesa Cream, fue hacia su hermano abrazándolo y llorando. ¿Eran hermanos?

Luego de un rato, los caballeros del reino de Cream habían llegado.

_Que puntuales._

Cream lloraba, su hermano explicó lo que sucedió. Luego de un rato aparecieron sus padres, angustiados por todo lo que había pasado, ordenando así la búsqueda de ese hombre misterioso.

El chico llego junto a mi y hablo:- No pudiste patear traseros hoy, ¿No? -pregunto, con media sonrisa.

-Estaba deseosa - el rió y yo también. Luego de un rato, llego nuestro carruaje y nos fuimos, lo que mas me extrañaba de todo, era que Sally permaneció callada durante todo el viaje e inclusive cuando todo acaba, ella se encontraba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero, que va.

Ya estaba bastante cansada, angustiada, y un poco traumatizada por haber presenciado la muerte de una persona. Una persona inocente y sin culpa. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo se me hacia raro.

Ataque en media fiesta. La aparición de un hombre misterioso, con objetivos no muy claros. El asesinato a una chica. Sally callada y tranquila -que eso ni para mi era bueno.

¿Que buscaba ese hombre?, me preguntaba. Pero lo único que llegue a pensar fue que tal vez buscaba intimidar a la alta sociedad y dar una advertencia.

Para tranquilizarme, pensé un poco en Shadow. Pero eso tampoco me reconfortaba, aquel hombre... Aquel hombre se parecía mucho a el, si no conociera a Shadow y supiera que el no tiene mas familiares a excepción de sus padres y abuelos maternos, diría que ese hombre estaba emparentado con el. Pero ya, tenia que dormirme y descansar.

_Tal vez, mañana seria un mejor día._

...

* * *

Nota: no se ustedes, pero prefiero narrar esto como si fueran humanos, se me hace mas cómodo. Y creo que para ustedes también les resultaría así si se tratara de un human versión. Así que empezare a narrarlo de esa manera :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden dejarme reviews!


End file.
